Arc 1: The Twelve Portals
Arc 1: The Twelve Portals is the first arc in the W.I.T.C.H. comic series. Synopsis The first saga introduced a world called Metamoor, ruled by a tyrannical ruler named Phobos. Years ago, Prince Phobos caused the disappearances of his parents and took over the capital city, Meridian. To prevent his spreading tyranny, the Oracle lowered a Veil over the planet, separating Metamoor from the rest of the worlds under Kandrakar’s protection. However, Twelve Portals have been opened between Meridian and Earth, creating a series of passageways for the desperate refugees and monsters of Meridian to infiltrate Earth. The Portals weaken the Veil and in order to prevent this, generations of Guardians were sent to protect it from collapsing. In the present day, five girls are chosen to become the new Guardians: Will Vandom, the Guardian of Energy and the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar; Irma Lair, the Guardian of Water; Taranee Cook, the Guardian of Fire; Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth; and Hay Lin, the Guardian of Air. Together, they must prevent the collapse of the Veil and promote justice throughout the universe under the guidance of the Oracle of Kandrakar. The first saga also introduces Elyon Brown, a childhood friend of Cornelia. The Guardians’ first mission was to close the Twelve Portals, but as they found out for themselves, Elyon had betrayed them. It is revealed that Elyon is Prince Phobos’s younger sister who had disappeared from Meridian more than a decade ago. After Prince Phobos’s right-hand man, Lord Cedric, revealed Elyon of her true alien heritage, she began to hate the Guardians and worked against them. The Guardians must now find a way to defeat Prince Phobos and bring Elyon back home. In Meridian, however, there is a rebellion taking placed and it is led by Caleb. They sought to overthrow Prince Phobos and put Elyon on the throne as she is the legitimate ruler. The Guardians later worked together with the rebels and Elyon realized her mistake for trusting her cruel brother. Prince Phobos had planned to absorb his sister’s powers for himself during her coronation, but with the Guardians’ help Elyon escaped and later battled against him for the crown. The final battle was successful, but not without some losses. Prince Phobos transformed Caleb back into a crystal flower, his most primitive form as a Whisperer. This devastated Cornelia greatly to the point where it will haunt her into the next series. As Elyon is crowned Queen and the Light of Meridian, the world of Metamoor is finally liberated. The Oracle lifted the Veil off of Metamoor and light shines on the world once again. Both Prince Phobos and Cedric are imprisoned in the Tower of Mist. Issues 001-witch.jpg|Issue 001: Halloween 002-witch.jpg|Issue 002: The Twelve Portals 003-witch.jpg|Issue 003: The Dark Dimension 004-witch.jpg|Issue 004: The Power of Fire 005-witch.jpg|Issue 005: So Be It Forever 006-witch.jpg|Issue 006: Illusions and Lies 007-witch.jpg|Issue 007: One Day You'll Meet Him 008-witch.jpg|Issue 008: The Black Roses of Meridian 009-witch.jpg|Issue 009: The Four Dragons 010-witch.jpg|Issue 010: A Bridge Between Two Worlds 011-witch.jpg|Issue 011: The Crown of Light 012-witch.jpg|Issue 012: The Challenge of Phobos ro:Partea întâi: Cele douăsprezece portale Category:Content Category:Media Category:Arc 1